


A Beast, But Not At Heart

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternia and Earth are connected via portals, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'll throw more stuff here when I can think of it, M/M, Occasional fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, its a really weird AU concept I had, the pairings all exist in the story but they aren't the focus, the trolls and the dancestors are siblings, they're cousins, well not Terezi and Latula
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: Vriska and John, a troll girl and a human boy, faced with the struggles of the strange ways their worlds and lives work. There's something just keeping them from being finally happy.-----------------------------------It's a weird AU concept, but explained inside! It was also very literally born from drawing Terezi with some draconic features and just kind of flew from there.





	1. Prologue: Interspecies Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This idea was... accidental, to say the least, and was literally born from a doodle of Terezi with draconic features on some math notes. The basis is a bit confusing, so I'll explain it a little bit here so you aren't completely lost. On a person's 13th birthday, or in the case of other species, the equivalent of it (Like a troll's 6th wriggling day), they become a fused existence typically based on personality, goals, or interests. Trolls are almost always fused with animals or mythological creatures, cherubs are almost always a personified version of a concept, and humans are usually either animal, mythological creature, or concept, but under rare circumstances, will not fuse or combine with an object! The newly fused person takes on some traits of whatever they fused with, physical and mental (but the original person is not entirely changed, many things stay the same!). Earth and Alternia are also linked via magical portals that no one really knows the origins of, and new portals open and old ones close at random quite often.
> 
> I hope this makes sense! If you're still confused, just leave a comment and I'll try to answer it! <3
> 
>  
> 
> End note got messed up so I'll just throw this here for now:  
> Just so you know, Vriska's random double letters where they shouldn't be are accidental because she was nervous and her hands were shaking so she accidentally hit some keys twice.
> 
> I think I'll post any new fusions at the end of updates, like this! Obviously, it'll end eventually (once everyone is introduced), but for now I'll be telling who is what to try and lessen confusion!
> 
> So far:
> 
> Vriska- Scorpion-Spider (it's somewhere between them)  
> Rose- White Cat  
> Dave- Crow  
> Jade- Wolf/dog (a big white one like Bec)
> 
> Oh yeah, and for now, posts will be daily, since this has been going for over two months on fanfiction! (the daily schedule will end when I'm caught up.)

On a planet linked to another by dimensional rifts, a boy sits at his computer. His Pesterchum is open, waiting for anyone to come online and talk.

On another planet, the one linked to the first, a girl nearing her 6th wriggling day opens her Pesterchum to try and contact a friend.

arachnidsGrip (AG) began pestering ectoBiologist (EB)

AG: John?! John! I need to talk!

EB: oh, hi, vriska! what's up?

AG: Something 8ad is going to happen to me soon. If I vanish for a while and come back acting str8ngely mean, will you just leave me alone?

EB: i can do that, but i would like to know why you want me to do that. i'm your friend, you don't have to be scared!

AG: When I reach the week 8efore my 6th wriggling day, my transformation is going to start. It sometimes does crazy things to trolls, though. One of my 8est friends went through hers recently, and when she came 8ack she wasn't the s8me.

EB: oh, right! i forgot you trolls have some crazy things when you guys grow up!

AG: Heh, I guess we are weird to you humans, but you're weird to us too! ::::D

AG: Aaaaaaaanyway, before I turn into a pro8a8ly horrible monster, could we maybe meet up in person? I'll find a portal to Earth, no8ody wants to accidentally warp to the surface of Alternia during the day.

EB: sure, sounds cool! :) do you think you'll be able to find a portal to near me, though? i don't know of any around myself.

AG: I'm not sure of any that are going to get me to you, but I already know a few near me! I've been through them to make sure they're st8ble, but I haven't figured out where they go.

AG: I'll grab some stuff and check them out now. See you soon?

EB: yeah, see you soon.

arachnidsgrip (AG) ceased pestering ectoBiologist (EB)

The young troll gets up from her computer and immediately starts searching her room for anything she wants to bring to meet her friend for the first time in person. In the end, she settles for tossing a book of photos from her FLARPing days into her Sylladex and swapping her standard glasses for the ones hooked up with a mini-computer to talk with John. She sets off for one of the portals.

Stepping inside the portal, the world distorts for a few seconds before releasing her onto Earth. She staggers, and falls down. She's extremely dizzy, and just sits where she fell for a few minutes. It's seems she's in a... field of some sort? Well, it could've been worse.

When the dizziness wears off, she presses a button on her glasses, pulling up Pesterchum.

arachnidsGrip (AG) began pestering ectoBiologist (EB)

AG: Okay, I'm down!

EB: nice! where are you?

AG: Some kind of field. I'll send you a picture.

AG: -image of a mildly confused Vriska in a field here-

EB: oh, i know where that is! it's maybe about a half-hour drive from my house. i'll ask my dad about going there.

AG: Okay!

AG: ...

AG: ........

AG: ................

EB: geez, i'm back, relax!

EB: my dad says it's okay! i'm gonna switch over to my phone now so we can keep talking.

EB: can't wait to meet you!

AG: Same!

arachnidsGrip (AG) ceased pestering ectoBiologist (EB)

John grabs his phone and dashes out of his room, downstairs, and outside, where his dad is waiting for him. They set out on the drive to the park where Vriska landed, John on his phone almost the entire way.

Finally, they arrive. Barely waiting for his dad, John leaps out of the car and takes off down one of the paths, winding his way to the least used picnic clearing, almost entirely abandoned and completely emptied ever since the portal had opened there. Sure enough, a troll girl is there, laying in the grass, her mess of black hair surrounding her.

"Hello!" John calls to her.

She sits up straight, looking around, panicked, before spotting him. Her single, blue-rimmed, yellow eye narrows as she tries to identify him. "You're Vriska, right?"

The slightly angry glare fades into a much warmer smile. "Yep! I assume you're John, then."

"Yeah. Sorry for scaring you, I was just so excited!"

"Heh, it's fine. It's great to finally meet you."

Vriska stands up as John walks over to her. She's a good head taller than him, with her horns only increasing that difference. "So, are you ready to have some fun here on Earth?" he asks.

"Heck yes!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's hard for him to believe it's already January. Already a month and a half since he finally met his three best human friends in person.

In the second to last week of November, Jade, Rose, and Dave had all set up plans to come visit John, as one big group. Their birthdays were all approaching much too fast, and all four knew it would be nice to meet each other before it happened. And boy, it was great. Jade's grandfather didn't want her to come, but her older cousin, Jake, managed to bring her anyway. Rose and her older sister Roxy, and Dave and his older brother Dirk came without issues. Jane, John's cousin, was super excited to meet up with the older kids again. The two groups of four had an absolutely fantastic time, except for Jade on their last couple days, when the transformation began to edge in. It didn't stop them anyway.

Near the end of December, the three kids finally contacted John again, with notable differences. Rose was friendlier than normal, Dave started rhyming more than normal and he seemed to be very easily distracted, Jade was almost normal but chattier and more excitable. They all did explain what they became: Rose was a white cat, Dave was a crow, and Jade seemed to have fused with her own wolf-dog, Becquerel. At least they still were around. Vriska had been gone for months now, vanishing without a trace ever since the day they met up.

That was, until now.

arachnidsGrip (AG) began pestering ectoBiologist (EB)

AG: Hhey, John. I reallly should'vve contacted you soonerr, 8ut I''ve been so nervoous a8out iit. Ggeez, I can 8arelly keeep my hands from shakking.

EB: VRISKA! i'm glad you're back! and don't really worry about taking so long, because in the end, it didn't matter, did it?

AG: Acctually, it kind ooff has. A lot has happened since I left.

AG: My transformation was shockingly smooth, for growing six extra eyes, two more pairs of arms, and a tail. The eyes were actually awful in the end, though.

EB: were? not are?

AG: I

AG: I tore them out.

AG: All six little new ones. They threw off my vision so much, I panicked and clawed at them until they stopped seeing. It was a mess, and my sister found me ten minutes l8er. She ended up stitching them permanently shut, along the three lines I had m8de.

AG: I guess it really could have went worse. I could've 8een like Rezi and went practically feral. Six arms are quite useful sometimes.

EB:

EB:

EB: wow.

AG: It's crazy, I know. You shouldn't worry a8out your own shift, humans tend to be less drastic, or at least from what I know they 8re.

EB: actually, my own worry for my own time isn't about how drastic it will be. it's more that i'm worried it won't happen at all. i don't have any animals i'm like or any trait that can be used as a shift. i'm probably going to be a normal human forever...

AG: Don't think like that! I've being reading some of Aranea's books and stuff, especially while the scars were healing, and apparently it's been seen happening where a human who doesn't naturally transform fuses with an object. You still have a chance at a transformation anyway! ::::D

EB: thanks vris, but i doubt it'll happen to me. well, i've got some things to do now. i'll talk to you later, i guess.

AG: Sure! I'm glad we got to talk again.

ectoBiologist (EB) ceased pestering arachnidsGrip (AG)

AG: If only you knew how much I hope you'll still treat me this way if you ever see me.  



	2. Chapter 0.5: Finally, It Hits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was going to happen, sooner or later. John suffers through his transformation (even people who don't fuse do still have a week leading up to their birthday to have to deal with, after all!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts off at a major time jump from the end of the previous chapter to a week before John's birthday. It's mostly a lead to the main story, hence the chapter 0.5 rather than chapter 1! It's also kinda short for that reason.

April already. Wow. Time certainly has flown by, and it's almost John's birthday already. He sits down at his computer, ready to tell his friends he'll probably been gone during his transformation.

ectoBiologist (EB) began pestering tentacleTherapist (TT)

EB: hey rose.

TT: Hello John! How are you today?

EB: about as good as someone who's approaching his 13th birthday.

TT: Oh yeah, right. I forgot your birthday was coming up! Do you want anything for it?

EB: no thanks. i mostly just wanted to tell you i'm probably going to be gone for the next week or so.

TT: Okay! I guess I'll talk to you in a week, then?

EB: yep. see you later, then.

ectoBiologist (EB) ceased pestering tentacleTherapist (TT)

One friend down, three to go.

ectoBiologist (EB) began pestering turntechGodhead (TG)

EB: hey dave!

TG: yo whats up????

EB: i just came to let you know i'll be gone for a week.

TG: well then, i guess ill have to wait to wish you a happy birth-date

TG: god that rhyme was such a stretch

EB: it was.

EB: well, see you around?

TG: see ya dude

TG: and good luck!

ectoBiologist (EB) ceased pestering turntechGodhead (TG)

Well, onto the next and probably most disastrous friend.

ectoBiologist (EB) began pestering gardenGnostic (GG)

EB: hello jade.

GG: hi john!!!!!!!!!

GG: did you need something, or are you just here to chat?

EB: i just have to tell you something.

GG: what is it???

EB: as you probably know, my transformation is coming up. i'll be gone for about a week then, alright?

GG: awwwww...

EB: don't be sad though! as soon as it's over, i'll come and talk with you again!

GG: oh okay

GG: ill miss you while youre gone, but at least youll be back :)

EB: well, bye for now.

GG: BYE!!!!!!!!

ectoBiologist (EB) ceased pestering gardenGnostic (GG)

That went better than he expected. Jade's quite tough to deal with sometimes, now. She took it well though. Only one person left.

ectoBiologist (EB) began pestering arachnidsGrip (AG)

EB: hey vriska.

AG: Hey John! You worried a8out your transform8ion or something?

EB: not really anymore, but i am going to be gone for a week or so because of it.

AG: Alright.

AG: I guess... You want me to leave you alone during it, then.

EB: if you can, yeah.

AG: Yep. See ya!

EB: bye!

ectoBiologist (EB) ceased pestering arachnidsGrip (AG)

And done! John leans back in his chair with a sigh of relief. Friends now will leave him alone while he feels awful. He gets up and rearranges some things in his room so it will be as safe as it can be while he's suffering the same things his friends have, except minus the growing animal limbs and stuff or gaining magical powers.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days crawl by, John's condition slowly worsening. His room almost feels like it's an oven, so he rolls off his bed, opens the window, and goes to turn on the small fan he set up. Upon contact with it, however, a bright flash erupts and the fan vanishes. John staggers back, extremely dizzy. He backs straight into his bed, falls onto it, and passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluh, this is in no way my favorite chapter so far, but that's because I had to try and write Jade, Dave, AND Rose, which I'd done very little to none of before. I've improved since then :)
> 
> Tomorrow: group chat shenanigans and more trolls!


	3. Chapter 1: Not Actually Awful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovery, socializing, and shenanigans! And group chat mayhem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I was busy yesterday and couldn't post, but here's the chapter!

He wakes up to a soft whirring, as well as a bunch of notification sounds from Pesterchum. A cat's meow, a bird's caw, and a dog's bark, all screaming at him to come check. "Aw geez... what happened?" he asks aloud, not to really anyone in particular. He goes to check Pesterchum, to find a group chat with Rose, Dave, and Jade has been started, and that's why the noise is going crazy.

A group chat with ectoBiologist (EB), tentacleTherapist (TT), turntechGodhead (TG) and gardenGnostic (GG) was started!

GG: JOHN! are you there? please be there, please be there...

TT: Jade, relax. He's probably just not at his computer right now!

GG: BUT ROSE! he promised to talk to me as soon as the week was over!

TT: We can't all be expected to be around the very moment we are supposed to return. You of all people should know. Didn't you run multiple days over?

GG: grrrrr...

TG: ladies, ladies! i know we all miss john, but youve gotta relax, he'll be back!

TT: Thank you, Dave.

TG: no problem

EB: oh, uh, hey guys? sorry for the delays, i have literally no idea what's been going on with me. i, like, went to turn my fan on because i was really hot, but it vanished in a flash and i passed out.

GG: WHAT?!

TG: dude that sounds p crazy

TT: How long ago did this happen?

EB: honestly, I don't have a clue. i don't even know what today is to base it off of.

GG: the day after your birthday

TG: ^

TT: Yes, yesterday was your birthday.

EB: then that was about four-ish days ago.

TT: John, you might've fused with the fan. Have you checked for any changes where it may have altered your physical self?

EB: not yet. i honestly just woke up, and i hadn't thought of it.

ectoBiologist is an idle chum!

TG: what the heck

First things first, check the easier places. John looks down at his hands, actually paying attention to them rather than just the quick glances when he's typing. His hands are some insane fan-like contraption, with a single fan about the size his palm was, surrounded by solid metal wires that form the shape of the rest of his hand, including his fingers, which were somehow still moving. The fans were slowly spinning. In fact, his arms are entirely made of fans, stacked one above another and connected by wires, with space between each one. They still work like normal, however weird they are.

After searching for other replaced body parts, he's figured out it's only his arms and legs that are changed, and everything still works like normal.

ectoBiologist is an active chum!

EB: well.

EB: my arms and legs are now made of chains of fans, sorta. they still work like ordinary limbs, at least.

TT: It's a good thing you still fully work! I've read about things like that going horribly wrong, where a person with no goals to become fuses with an object by accident.

EB: vriska told me i might fuse with an object, but honestly, i never thought i'd actually do it.

TG: dude, you still talk with that crazy girl? i thought she had vanished of the face of the earth for eternity

EB: HEY! at least she isn't some sort of psycho like the troll you talk with!

TG: how dare you talk about terezi like that! she is great and you will just have to handle that fact!

GG: GUYS!

TT: Relax.

GG: you two have great troll friends, we all do! actually, we should have a big chat with all of them some day!

EB: sure, jade, but not right now. i've still got a pretty nasty headache. i think i'll go wander my neighbor hood for a little while. i need some fresh air and a walk.

TG: later!

TT: See you soon.

GG: aw, bye guys!

ectoBiologist (EB) left the group chat

turntechGodhead (TG) left the group chat

tentacleTherapist (TT) let the group chat

gardenGnostic (GG) left the group chat

John leaves his room as quietly as possible, trying not to catch his dad's attention. Like usual, it fails, and his dad spots him from the kitchen. He walks out with a cake. "Happy birthday John!"

"Hey dad, thanks! I'll have some later, but I'm gonna go take a walk, okay?"

His dad goes back into the kitchen, and John pulls a light jacket on, partly to cover his arms, partly because he knows it'll be cool outside.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Alternia, Vriska finishes up her latest argument with her former moirail, Terezi, and decides to see if anyone who might help her cool down a bit. That dragon sure ruffles her feathers- not literally, though. She nearly leaps out of her seat when she spots the yellow smiley face next to ectoBiologist lit up. As fast as her six arms can possibly go, she opens up the chat with him and greets him excitedly.

arachnidsGrip (AG) began pestering ectoBiologist (EB)

AG: John! Hello! ::::D

A couple minutes pass without a reply.

AG: John?

AG: Dude, are you dead or something?

AG: DUDE.

EB: Hello.

EB: I assume you are one of John's friends?

AG: Yeeeeaaaah... Who are you, and how do you h8ve access to his Pesterchum?

EB: I'm his father.

EB: John is currently out for walk around our neighborhood.

EB: I believe he might have been pretty overwhelmed by his transformation.

EB: I didn't catch what he ended up with, though.

AG: Aw, alright. Would it 8e possible for me to come over?

EB: If you have a way to get here on your own, yes.

She talks for a few more minutes, finding out what she needs to know, then gets up from her computer. Grabbing her newly built jetpack, she races down through her hive, trying to get out as fast as she can. "VRISKA!" Aranea suddenly yells. "Where are you going?"

"Aranea! I'm going to meet up with a friend!"

"And who is this friend?"

"I-it's John. He's back, and I thought I'd go down for a little while."

"Fine. You can go. Only if you keep track of the time as closely as possible. I don't want my little sister burning herself to a crisp over simply coming home."

"'Kay! See ya later, Aranea!"

Vriska finally escapes to the outside and runs straight for the portal she knows brings her close enough to John's house for her to get there. After tumbling into the grass of the park, she turns on the computer abilities of her glasses and sets it to help her find her way to the house. She takes off with her jetpack, flying high above everything. In no more than ten minutes, she's reached their neighborhood. Her glasses tell her exactly which house she needs to land at, and she dives down to the street, landing surprisingly well. She walks up to the door and hesitates there, trying to decide which arm to knock with, settling on just using her front arm.

John's father opens the door and almost slams the door back on her, but she catches it. "Wait! I'm not a monster, and I'm not here to hurt you. You probably don't really recognize me, but I'm Vriska, same as I always have been!"

"Oh, sorry."

He lets her in. She takes her jetpack off, arms randomly getting pulled through in all directions. A couple minutes later, John walks in from outside. "John!" she squeals, and picks him up in a hug using all six arms.

At first, he's a little confused, but then he figures out who he just got hug attacked by. "Vriska! I didn't know you were coming!"

"It wasn't my original plan, either. I saw you were online, but when I sent a message to you, your dad responded, so I decided I might try to come as a surprise."

"I'm glad you're here! Now could you put me down? It's nothing against you, but it's really awkward being suspended in midair like this."

"Oh, sorry," she says as she places him down.

"Sooooo... you don't think I'm a freak like this?" she asks softly.

"Not anymore than I am!" he replies, taking off his jacket to show her his arms. The fans are spinning pretty fast with his joy. "I accidentally merged myself with a fan trying to cool my room down! Let's face it though, we both could've ended up a LOT worse."

"Yeah, at least our personalities are intact and we weren't harmed in the process. Terezi went pretty crazy and from what I've heard, Feferi almost died, so we're very lucky."

"Definitely, but who's Feferi? I don't believe you've ever mentioned them and I don't think I've met them before."

"She's a really super sweet fuchsia-blooded seatroll! Her chumhandle is cuttlefishCuller, if that helps at all. She was super fragile, though, but her older sister does such a good job caring for her."

"I think I might've talked with her a couple times, the handle sounds familiar. Anyway, wanna find something to do?"

"Sure!"

Suddenly, John's computer unleashes a bird's caw again, meaning Dave has sent a message. He takes off up the stairs, tailed closely by Vriska, and suddenly more notification sounds begin shooting off.

turntechGodhead (TG) started a group chat!

TG: hello! i figured id start this up now, but we dont need to use it yet

TG: for john, rose, and jade: you guys can add your troll friends in when you get around to it!

gallowsCalibrator (GC) joined the group chat

tentacleTherapist (TT) joined the group chat

gardenGnostic (GG) joined the group chat

GC: D4V3! WHY 4R3 YOU 4DD1NG M3 TO 4 R4NDOM GROUP CH4T?

TG: its not random, terezi! its just so we can all get to know each other

TT: Hello. I'll add Kanaya, give me a second.

GG: and ill add karkat!

GC: W3'R3 4DD1NG K4RKL3S?! 1 H4V3N'T T4LK3D TO H1M 1N 4G3S!

grimAuxiliatrix (GA) was added to the group chat

carcinoGeneticist (CG) was added to the group chat

CG: MY G99DNESS JADE, WAS IT NECESSARY TO ADD ME TO A GR9UP CHAT?

GG: yes it was, karkat! everyones coming so itll be great!

CG: ALL RIGHT.

CG: MUST TEREZI 6E HERE, TH9UGH?

GC: DO YOU H4V3 4 PROBL3M W1TH TH4T?

CG: N9T REALLY, 6UT THERE WAS A REAS9N I TRIED T9 ST9P TALKING WITH Y9U. Y9U'RE N9T THE SAME TEAL 6L99D I KNEW ANYM9RE.

GA: I Suppose I Should Step In Before You Two Get At Each Others Throats

GG: am i the only one wondering when john will show up?

TG: not really, i am wondering too, but let him take his time

TT: Yes, let him take his time.

ectoBiologist (EB) joined the group chat

EB: hiya guys! i'm here now!

arachnidsGrip (AG) was added to the group chat

AG: And I'm here too!

AG: I don't see the point in 8oth 8eing on right now though, John.

EB: good point, but it'll be easier to chat if we aren't sharing a computer.

CG: ARE Y9U TW9 NERDS HANGING 9UT 9R S9METHING?

AG: We, in fact, are!

John pulls out his phone and slides over to Vriska. He snaps a quick selfie of them together and sends it from the Pesterchum app into the group chat.

GC: OH GR34T

GA: Everyone Calm Down

GA: We Dont Need Fights Exploding Everywhere

GA: This Is Supposed To Be A Friendly Chat I Believe

TG: it is, thank you kanaya

GA: No Problem

GC: F1N3, 1 WON'T MURD3R MY TR41TOROUS FORM3R MO1R41L FOR NOW

GG: :O

CG: O:B I F9RG9T Y9U TW9 ACTUALLY USED TO GET AL9NG.

GG: well, im glad weve got this all set up now!

TT: I don't think we have any real reasons to keep using this chat for now. I'll be going for now!

tentacleTherapist (TT) is now offline!

GG: yeah ill be going now too! bye!

gardenGnostic (GG) is now offline!

CG: WELL, THE 9NLY HALF DECENT PERS9N IS G9NE. I'M 9UT.

carcinoGeneticist (CG) is now offline!

EB: me and vriska are going to do other things now, see ya!

ectoBiologist (EB) is now offline!

arachnidsGrip (AG) is now offline!

GA: It Seems Everyone Else Is Going And Porrim Needs Me Anyway So I Am Going To Sign Off

grimAuxiliatrix (GA) is now offline!

GC: TUN4 4ND TUL4 4R3 FL1PP1NG OUT OV3R SOM3TH1NG, 1'M GONN4 GO S33 WH4T'S UP W1TH TH3M

gallowsCalibrator (GC) is now offline!

turntechGodhead (TG) is now offline!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this was the first time I ever wrote Kanaya and maybe my second or third time writing Karkat? I dunno, but I'm pretty happy with them anyway. Oh yeah, and Karkat does use the same letter-replacement as Kankri does in canon, yay. Formatting chat logs is a giant pain in the butt with this many characters D:<
> 
> I might update this at some point with an image of what the fans look like, but idk
> 
> Also:
> 
> John- Fan  
> Terezi- European Dragon (more or less standard four-legged-one-set-of-wings type of dragon)  
> Aranea- Spider
> 
> the others who showed up will eventually get listed when it's mentioned/they get a chapter around them


	4. Chapter 2: Dragons and Wasps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two matesprits, one's younger cousin and the other's younger brother, all together in one (fairly large) treehive. Honestly though, SHENANIGANS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID SOMEONE SAY... PERSPECTIVE SWITCH?!? And slight jump forward in time (not much, it's like a few hours jump).
> 
> It's a bit shorter than I wanted since I had been stumped for ideas while writing it, but it introduces four new characters and a couple concepts!
> 
> Also I love writing everyone in this chapter and I don't know why writing Captors and Pyropes are so much fun

As the sun begins to set on Earth and begins to rise on Alternia (trapping Vriska on Earth unless she wants to burn), four trolls begin their day and two others become more active.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a forest of blue trees, three of the four trolls beginning their day have been awake for a decent amount of time, and the last has just woken up. And who are these trolls? Terezi and Latula Pyrope, and Sollux and Mituna Captor.

Terezi grumbles as Dave is forced off Pesterchum. It's not that she doesn't have an issue with being awake during the day, it's just that literally NO ONE IS ONLINE because normal trolls are nocturnal and it's night on Earth. Well, sometimes there's like, Kanaya, Nepeta, or Rose online, but she doesn't want to talk with them! Not usually, at least. Dave's the only person she really likes to chat with, and it's not only because his candy-red text smells amazing. When he's around, the vicious tendencies fade back a little. Latula says he might be her Knight, considering that he already has a calming effect at such a distance, just like Mituna does for Latula, except Mituna is always close to keep Latula from freaking out. Being a dragon is so confusing.

The sound of a small explosion from another section of the hive suddenly grabs her attention. It could really be any of the others, between Latula's ability to breath fire and Mituna and Sollux being psiioniics. Still, the odds are on Tula. Psiioniic beams are too destructive for indoors and the guys rarely use them to begin with (Sollux is scared of causing another accident after he accidentally destroyed a bunch of stuff and caused Aradia's legs to be absolutely destroyed and Mituna overused his powers once and isn't very good with his anymore).

Sure enough, on the stairs, Sollux and Mituna are running down them too. "Do you guys have any clue what Latula's doing blasting fire?" Terezi snarls.

"Not a clue, TZ, not a clue. If I had the slightest idea why my matesprit decided to start, I think I'd've been there to begin with to keep her from overexerting herself!" Mituna replies.

In a room dedicated specifically for training, a large line of scorch marks run along the walls, still smoking. A few other burns dot the walls in other places. Latula is kneeling in the center of the room, breathing heavily. Mituna runs to her and helps her up. She's a good deal taller than him, and he's struggling a bit to help support her. "Hey, what's up?" he asks softly.

"I... ugh, I just got frustrated and needed to vent," she sighs.

Sollux and Terezi, too far away to hear, turn to each other, confused. "Do you know what they're talking about?" Sollux asks.

"I dunno. I don't care much, either. Latula's fine, that's all I wanted to know."

"Yeah, I guess it doesn't matter to us, really. D'you wanna just go play some video games or something?"

"Sure, but you already know it's not going to be even remotely a challenge for you to beat me."

The draconic teal-blood and untransformed yellow-blood set off back through the hive.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After wrapping up his coding for the day as the sun sets, Sollux checks his Pesterchum. A few names are lit up: apocalypseArisen, tentacleTherapist, grimAuxiliatrix, gallowsCalibrator (unsurprisingly, Terezi is still online.), and carcinoGeneticist. He already knows how it is. TT and GA, or rather, Rose and Kanaya, are probably talking, Terezi is trying to get Karkat to talk with her (most likely to little success), and Aradia has only just gotten on.

twinArmageddons (TA) began pestering apocalypseArisen (AA)

TA: hey AA, what2 up?

AA: hi s0llux! i havent started anything yet t0day but i was w0ndering if itd be 0kay t0 c0me 0ver t0 y0ur hive later

AA: damara wants me t0 practice flying and we might c0me by the f0rest

TA: yeah iit2 fiine wiith me

AA: i was m0re w0rried ab0ut mituna terezi and latula caring

AA: i knew y0ud be fine with it

TA: well it depend2 on when you get here. iif iit2 iin a few hour2 were fiine no matter what, but iif youre comiing any miinute ii cant guarantee iit

AA: well im certain i w0nt be there any minute i 0nly just w0ke up maybe fifteen minutes ag0!

AA: and y0ull pr0bably be the last place we g0 s0 i can stay f0r at least a little while

TA: cool

TA: iill 2ee you then, ii gue22. and probably 2leep a liittle before you come

AA: 0kay see y0u later!

apocalypseArisen (AA) ceased pestering twinArmageddons (TA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, time for explaining shenanigans.
> 
> The easier part, fusions:
> 
> Latula- European Dragon (Like Terezi, but they have differences, like Latula's wings are closer to functional)
> 
> Mituna- Wasp
> 
> Sollux- Nothing yet! He hasn't reached his wriggling day yet XD
> 
> Aradia- Chinese Dragon
> 
>  
> 
> So, knighting! It's my weird little concept that's tied to European dragons, inspired by the idea of a dragon being a ferocious beast, but at the same time they can be calmed! Anyone who is fused with a European dragon has someone who is their Knight, and the Knight has an aura about them that, when near their dragon or talking with them, helps stop the dragon's anger and vicious temper. In Latula's case, her Knight is none other than Mituna :D That's not why they're matesprits, though. If they didn't already have flushed crushes on each other, they'd be something closer to moirails XD
> 
> The other thing isn't directly stated, but it's actually a pretty big deal: fusion recovery. Upon the transformation, certain major injuries will be recovered: damaged/non-functional limbs (like, Tavros can walk because his legs are INTACT and therefore heal) and, under certain circumstances, disabilities. But Terezi's still blind. Why? Because this is a natural part of European dragons for this universe, based off of actual Homestuck canon with Terezi's lusus, where dragons are born blind and must learn to use their other senses first. More or less, Terezi will be temporarily blind for some time (I'm still deciding but I'd say about a year or so in the story's timeline). This healing, however, CANNOT heal missing things. I'll use Vriska just to explain this because she's an example of both inability and ability to recover. She still has her robotic arm, since the original arm was lost entirely, but her vision 8-fold eye was only blinded, and is now a regular eye (no vision 8-fold, special abilities like that are lost if it must be recovered)
> 
> I hope my crazy concepts are understandable enough :) For a Page of Breath, I sure as heck can ramble like a Light Hero XD
> 
> Next chapter is the last I have pre-prepared.


	5. Chapter 3: Nature Made Us Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two girls discuss the weird effects of their fusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally a Rosemary fluff chapter, and really short, but honestly, I don't care since I love writing Rosemary even if I'm not great at Rose and Kanaya.
> 
> It's a time jump backwards to somewhere not long after the first part of last chapter XD
> 
> Also, thanks to rose-ebottles' stream for helping me with Rose's reaction to Kanaya bringing up one of Porrim's abilities (I literally have no clue if anyone who was there reads this)

In a vast expanse of plains, two plant-spirit, jade-blooded trolls settle down for a short rest. The younger of the two, Kanaya, pulls out her laptop to see if Rose is on. Porrim just lies down.

grimAuxiliatrix (GA) began pestering tentacleTherapist (TT)

GA: Hello Rose

TT: Oh, hello Kanaya!

TT: I wasn't really expecting you to be online! I mean, it's not a bad thing, just unexpected.

GA: I Hope I Did Not Interrupt Anything Important By Messaging You

TT: No, I'm the only one awake in my house right now, and I wasn't doing anything major anyway, even if Roxy was awake too.

TT: So, anyway.

TT: Is there anything you want?

GA: No

GA: I Just Wanted To Talk

GA: I Think Porrim Is Trying To Photosynthesize So She Probably Will Not Bother Us

TT: You guys do that?

GA: Well Yes

GA: We Are Plant Trolls You Know

GA: We Do Plant Things Sometimes

TT: Good point. That's pretty neat, still.

GA: I Do Not Find The Process Anything Spectacular

GA: Perhaps That Is Just Because I Am Used To It By Now

TT: I suppose.

On Earth, Rose twitches one of her white ears, and whispers to herself, "Ohmygodtheyactuallycanactlikeplantsthat'skindofsuperamazingwhydoesshehavetobesogreat AAAAAAGH." 

Sadly, the moan was too loud, and soon, Roxy enters into Rose's dark room, her pink eyes glinting. "Hey, sis. Whatcha moaning about? I was tryna sleep, y'know." 

"N-Nothing! Sorry Roxy, I didn't mean to wake you up!" Rose replies with a nervous laugh. 

"Nah, it's fine. Are you talking with someone again? Actually, lemme guess: is it Kanaya? She usually sets you off." 

"Fine, you got me. I'm talking to Kanaya." 

"'Kay! Well, I'm gonna try and sleep more. Try and keep down the noises. And get some sleep yourself, ya nerd." 

GA: Rose

GA: Rose Are You Still There

TT: Yeah.

TT: Sorry, I spaced out a little there.

GA: Its Okay

TT: It's just... you do so many things that are impressive and here I am, nothing special at all.

GA: I Think You Are More Special Than You Think You Are

GA: For One Thing Out Of Everyone I Know That Might Be On During This Time You Are The Only One To Ever Actively Message Me

GA: And Talking To You Is Quite Exciting

TT: You know, you're the only person who seems to think that. Most of our dear friends tend to find me rather boring.

TT: I get very passionate and start rambling sometimes, although I doubt that's a surprise to you.

GA: It Is Not A Surprise

GA: I Am Very Used To It But I Happen To Like Reading Your Long Messages

GA: I Dont Get Much Excitement Wandering Alternia

GA: But Seeing You Get So Excited Over Things Is Very Sweet

TT: ...

TT: Thanks.

TT: I think I might try to sleep a little. Mom and Roxy always complain how much staying up to talk with you all night messes up my sleep schedule. Seriously though, I'm part cat. There is no such thing as a 'normal sleep schedule' for us!

GA: You Will Be Online Later

TT: Yeah, probably.

GA: Well Then I Will See You Later

TT: Bye.

TT: <3

tentacleTherapist (TT) ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix (GA)

Kanaya stares blankly at her screen. Did Rose really just sign off with a heart? Does she even know what that means to a troll?! She closes her computer and lies down too. Might as well photosynthesize when there's nothing else better to do.

Porrim looks over to Kanaya with a questioning glance. "What's wrong, Kanaya?" 

"Rose Lalonde sent me a heart right before she signed off. And if she meant flushed feelings by that... I think I might be reciprocating those feelings for her too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These nerds are great hehe
> 
> also just the idea of Kanaya and Porrim photosynthesizing is kinda funny but also really cool in my head???
> 
> New Fusions:
> 
> Porrim and Kanaya- Plant Spirits
> 
> Roxy- Black Cat
> 
> Also, this is the end of finished chapters. Updates will probably slow down now.


	6. Chapter 4: My Former Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska returns home, Aranea gets scared, Terezi is frustrated, and Latula handles a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow isn't that chapter summary great? lol I know it's horrible
> 
> there's alpha trolls using chats this time too! to be able to separate them from the beta troll even though they use the same letter combos, they use lowercase letters (in this case, Aranea is ag and Latula is gc)
> 
> anyway sorry for the delay! I didn't have much motivation to write. this is just kind of a little blob of filler with three chatlogs and a shouting match pretty much. 
> 
> I'm not sure how long the next chapter will take, since I have to hand in my school laptop tomorrow and it will be harder to get to my story (thank goodness it's on google docs and I can get to it on other computers decently easily)

Fairly early in the morning of Earth, Vriska leaves John’s house to head back to her own hive, especially now that Aranea was aggressively sending messages to her.

  
articulateGrace (ag) began pestering arachnidsGrip (AG)

ag: Excuse me, Vriska, 8ut where are you?  
ag: Vriska. I am serious.  
ag: WHY AREN’T YOU RESPONDING?  
AG: Oh my goodness, Aranea! Rel8x a little, I didn’t h8ve my computer-glasses’ power on!  
ag: What, I can’t worry a8out my little sister not replying to my messages?  
AG: I’m not s8ying that!!!!!!!! Just, you’re reeeeaaaally over8earing sometimes and it’s completely unnecessary!  
ag: Oh.  
ag: Well, when are you coming 8ack?  
AG: I just left John’s now, so I’ll 8e 8ack in may8e a half-hour at most. And that’s a 8ig stretch. It’ll pro8a8ly 8e closer to fifteen minutes.  
AG: See ya!  
ag: See you soon.

articulateGrace (ag) ceased pestering arachnidsGrip (AG)

True to her word, Vriska is back to the hive fairly quickly. “Hey, Aranea, I’m back!” she yells as she enters inside. There’s a loud thump, then Aranea yells back, “GOD DAMNIT VRISKA DON’T WALK IN AND JUST YELL LIKE THAT!”

“Well, I thought you knew I was coming!”

“I did, but that’s still no excuse to yell and scare me like that.”

“Aaaaaaaanyway, what was that thump?”

“Uh... I might’ve fallen off the couch when you scared me...”

“AHAHAHA, seriously?! You have six arms, how the hell did you not catch yourself?”

“I was reading and very unprepared to fall.”

“Well okay then. I guess I’ll just leave you alone on the floor now.”

Vriska walks to her room and turns on the computer to check her Pesterchum. She wasn’t really expecting messages (after all, John pesters her the most but she just left his house. He’s probably not going to be sending messages that fast), but there’s a couple from Terezi.

gallowsCalibrator (GC) began pestering arachnidsGrip (AG)

GC: H3Y VR1SK4  
GC: VR1SK4  
GC: OH MY GOG WH3R3 4R3 YOU D:<  
GC: S3RK3T S3R1OUSLY STOP 1GNOR1NG M3  
AG: Terezi, 8ug off. I really don’t want to deal with this right now. I just got home.  
GC: YOU C4NT M4K3 M3 STOP  
AG: Technically, I could 8lock you.  
GC: SOLLUX C4N F1ND 4 W4Y 4ROUND 1T  
AG: Wh8tever.  
AG: I w8s only going to m8ke sure I didn’t h8ve any messages from people I actually c8re to talk with, 8ut instead I got this.  
GC: WH4T YOU DONT L1K3 T4LK1NG W1TH M3?  
AG: Not particularly anymore.

Suddenly, another message pops up.

graphicCatastrophe (gc) began pestering arachnidsGrip (AG)

gc: h3y, th1s 1s vr1sk4, r1ght?  
AG: Yeeeeaaaah, who 8re you?  
gc: l4tul4 pyrop3.  
gc: 1 c4n h34r t3r3z1 c4ckl1ng 4nd sollux told m3 sh3 w4s prob4bly t4lk1ng w1th you, so h3 g4v3 m3 your h4ndl3 to f1nd out wh4t sh3’s s4y1ng to you.  
AG: Nothing important, she’s just 8eing as annoying as ever.  
gc: oh th4nk goodn3ss!  
gc: 1 know sh3 c4n b3 k1nd4 m34n som3t1m3s.  
AG: Eh, I deal with it.  
gc: w3ll, th4t’s 4ll 1 w4nt3d to ch3ck.  
gc: 1’ll try 4nd g3t t3r3z1 off too, 1 w4s 4lr34dy pl4nn1ng on 1t.  
gc: BY3!!!!

graphicCatastrophe (gc) ceased pestering arachnidsGrip (AG)

Shortly after that, Terezi goes offline. No more angry messages. Vriska lets out a small sigh of relief. Terezi used to be a good friend, a little annoying, but it was normal... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latula's handle is from a different story I wrote with her (I probably won't post it though) and it fit well enough to use here too! Aranea's took a lot of searching for something suitable, but I kinda like it :3
> 
> also, for anyone who's commented, I'm sorry I haven't replied! I never know what to say, but I love getting them! so please, all comments are appreciated! :D


	7. Minichapter: Hello friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a tiny bit of Arasol shenaningans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay and short chapter! I had literally no ideas for a while, and not much for this chapter even while writing it. Next chapter's gonna be a timeskip towards some actual PLOT.

“DAMARA!” Aradia yells. “WE’RE GOING TO MISS IT, I CAN SEE IT!”

“Relax! There’s no need to yell, sis. It also means you better be ready to land!”

“I know.”

The two girls descend into the forest, circling the large treehive until they reach the entrance. Damara lands on the small platform effortlessly, but Aradia has no such practice. She nearly lands upright, but staggers and falls over. Damara starts laughing, earning her a glare until she starts to help Aradia up. “I don’t get it, how is it that hard to land for you? I learned it within a few tries!”

“Well, you also don’t have ROBOTIC LEGS like me. And before you say what I know you’ll say, I know I’ve had them for a couple sweeps, but it’s not easy to have to figure out how to make them work for certain things sometimes!”

Sollux opens the door, interrupting the argument. “Uh... hey AA. Am I interrupting you guys out here?”

“No, no, it’s fine!” she replies. “It’s nothing important.”

“Good. Now are we going to hang out or what?”

“That’s the plan!”

“Is it okay if I stay, or should I just come back when you two are done being lovebirds or whatever?”

“WE ARE NOT IN LOVE, MY GOD DAMARA!” “I mean I don’t care as long as you don’t accidentally wake up the others.” Aradia and Sollux say at the same time.

“You two totally are. I’ll probably go, anyway. Message me when you want me to come back!” Damara replies, and flies away.


	8. Intermission: Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vantases have a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to write a new chapter! Have this block of chatlogs as the story transitions to a sort-of plot at least.
> 
> I wrote... almost everyone... I think there's like... no Horuss or Rufioh? I wanted to put them in tbh but I couldn't figure out how to.

Months in the future, but not many...

carcinoGeneticist (CG) opened a group memo: GUYS, THERE SEEMS T9 6E A PR96LEM.

CG: THERE IS A SERI9US PR96LEM AND THIS IS N9 TIME T9 J9KE AR9UND.  
TG: haha really karkles are you sure about that  
EB: well, what’s wrong? spill it out already!  
AG: This 8etter 8e important.  
GC: CMON K4RK4T YOU KNOW W3 W4NT TO KNOW WHY YOUR3 4NGR13R TH4N NORM4L  
CG: IF YOU’D ALL FUCKING SHUT UP I’D EXPLAIN ALREADY.

carcinoGeneticist (CG) muted everyone in the memo

CG: 9KAY.  
CG: THERE ARE HUMANS WH9 HAVE NO RESPECT F9R ALTERNIA, AND THEY’RE ATTEMPTING T9 CAUSE CHA9S N9T FAR FR9M ME AND KANKRI’S HIVE.  
CG: IT C9ULD P9SE A SERI9US PR96LEM IF IT C9NTINUES.  
CG: I’M G9ING T9 UNMUTE Y9U GUYS N9W.  
CG: PLEASE JUST... D9N’T G9 CRAZY. WE REALLY NEED S9ME HELP. /:B

carcinoGeneticist (CG) unmuted everyone in the memo

TA: wow kk, dramatiic much?  
CG: Y9U AREN’T HELPING, ASSH9LE.  
GG: for all id love to help karkat, i dont really think theres much i could do!  
TG: same  
CA: most a us already havve our owwn problems kar wwhy do you think any a us wanna help you  
CC: ---ERIDAN! Be nice! 38O  
CC: I’ll kelp as muc)( as I can, alt)(oug)( my breat)(ing problems are bot)(ering me again, so it mig)(t be some time before I could come to do anyfin.  
CC: Try talking to t)(e )(umans near your )(ive t)(ough! And be nice to t)(em. Maybe t)(ey don’t know t)(at it could be an issue and it could kelp.  
CG: THANKS FEFERI. AT LEAST S9ME9NE GETS IT. D9N’T W9RRY A69UT C9MING 9VER, IT’S N9T A 6IG DEAL IF Y9U CAN ACTUALLY GET T9 MY HIVE 9R N9T.  
TC: HeEeEeEeEy bRo.  
TC: i gOtTa aGrEe wItH FiShSiS, tAlKiN WiTh tHoSe mOtHeRfUcKeRs cOuLd hElp.  
AA: i think damara must be getting similar messages fr0m kankri because she just sighed really l0ud  
AA: she s0unds very ann0yed  
AA: karkat c0uld y0u tell y0ur br0ther t0 shut up bef0re my sister c0mes and murders him 0-0  
CG: I'LL G9 TELL HIM T9 SHUT UP.  
TT: I am sorry for the delays in getting here to reply. I just woke up from a quick nap.  
TT: A cat nap, if you please.  
AC: :OO < is that a cat pun i s33?  
TT: Why yes it is, Nepeta.  
AC: :33 < 3333333333333!!!!  
CT: D--> Nepeta please calm yourself, it is not that big of a deal.  
AC: :(( < YES IT IS  
GA: Everyone Calm Down  
GA: Karkat Said To Keep From Getting Off Topic But We Seem To Be Doing That Anyway  
GC: Y34H R3L4X B3FOR3 1 MUST L4Y DOWN TH3 L4W >:]  
AG: 8luh, it’s not thaaaaaaaat 8ig of a deal Terezi!  
GC: Y3S 1T 1S!  
CG: EVERY9NE SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
TT: Yes?  
TT: Oh.  
TT: Well, I’m going to agree with Feferi and Gamzee. A civilized conversation is a good place to start.  
CG: ALL RIGHT.  
CG: J9HN, TAVR9S, Y9U GUYS HAVEN’T SAID ANYTHING. G9T ANYTHING IMP9RTANT T9 SAY BEF9RE I SHUT THIS MEM9 D9WN?  
EB: i don’t think there’s anything else i could add that would be useful!  
AT: uH,,,, nO i DON’T, tHINK SO,,,  
CG: ALRIGHT. IF Y9U USELESS FUCKS C9ME UP WITH ANYTHING ACTUALLY USEFUL, MESSAGE ME.

carcinoGeneticist (CG) closed the memo

At about the same time...

controversialGuide (cg) opened a group memo: Attenti9n every9ne.

cg: Hell9, every9ne.  
cg: If y9ur vari9us y9unger family mem6ers have n9t inf9rmed y9u already, Karkat and I have an issue that may p9ssi6ly p9se a seri9us threat in the near future.  
cc: O)( GOOD GOG KANKRI  
cc: im not in the glubbin mood for this right now fef can just fill me in later  
cg: Meenah, y9u will stay *right here* and listen!  
ga: Kankri dear, please calm do+wn.  
cg: ):B  
ga: Do+n’t give me that face, it’s no+t do+ing yo+u any go+o+d.  
cg: |:  
ac: ( ^..^)ﾉ < HEY GUYS!!!  
tc: HEY.  
cg: Hell9 Meulin. Hell9 Kurl9z.  
gc: yo w4ssup 3v3ryon3?!?  
ta: H3Y 7UL1P!!!!!!  
gc: tun4!!!!  
tg: hey gyus!  
tg: *guys  
tg: stupid keyobard  
tg: *keyboard  
tg: soryy about the typos guys  
tg: ill just stop correcting them if no one cares  
gg: I don’t think anyone’s having too many problems reading them, Roxy. :B I believe we’re all used to them at this point.  
cg: EVERY9NE *SHUT UP*!

controversialGuide (cg) muted everyone in the memo

****  
cg: Finally.

cg: N9w, as y9u may have 6een inf9rmed already, a gr9up 9f extremely rude humans (n9 9ffense t9 R9xy, Dirk, Jake, 9r Jane. Y9u are all fine.) has decided to cause a ruckus near the Vantas hive. Unf9rtunately, this c9uld p9se a pr96lem if they decide t9 c9me t9 9ur hive, especially if they have malici9us intents. While I hate t9 rely s9 much 9n all 9f y9u...  
cg: We might need s9me help, may6e n9t n9w, 6ut s99n. If y9u guys are willing t9 help us when we need it, we w9uld 6e glad.  
cg: Thank y9u.  
cg: I’ll let y9u guys talk again.

controversialGuide (cg) unmuted everyone in the memo

aa: UGH VANTAS WHY.  
aa: N0NE 0F US GIVE A FUCK AB0UT Y0UR DUMB LITTLE PR0BLEMS.  
ag: Damara! Some people DO care!  
aa: WHAT. D0 Y0U 0R S0METHING  
ag: Not particularly, if I’m 8eing honest. However, I’m not against helping if it 8ecomes necessary.  
gt: Im going to rephrase what jade told karkat: while id like to help, theres not much i think i could do!  
tt: That applies to basically all of us down here on Earth. Getting to a safe spot on Alternia is hard enough, much less finding a close portal to between any of our locations and the hive.  
ta: 1LL FUCK1GN BL457 7H3M 1F 1 H4V3 70!  
cc: shell that actually sounds pretty glubbin awful  
cc: i could fork a beach if i gotta 38D  
cg: There will 6e n9 need f9r killing.  
cc: glub 38/  
ca: vwell...  
ga: Sto+p right there, Cro+nus.  
cg: D9es any9ne actually have anything helpful to say?  
cg: I’ll just shut this mem9 d9wn if n9 9ne has anything.  
cg: N9 9ne?  
cg: Well, if any9ne d9es have any ideas, please just message me.

controversialGuide (cg) closed the memo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I have a [tumblr](https://w1f1n1ghtm4r3.tumblr.com/) now! Go check it out! I'll post update links there, as well as art for this AU and just other art in general.


End file.
